When it isn't enough
by 1WitchFan
Summary: Robin feels that her love for Chrom isn't enough, her insecurities get the better of her and she runs away, but with Chrom after her. Slight Chrom and Sumia in being! Chrom/Female Robin (Edited for Mistakes)


**Sum:** Robin feels that her love for Chrom isn't enough, her insecurities get the better of her and she runs away, but with Chrom after her. Slight Chrom and Sumia in being! (Edited for Mistakes)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plot line.

My Love for Chrom is not so simple, you see, I have yet to tell him, but... I do love him, to the ends of Flisse and back. I sighed as my dark purple hair blew in my face, even if it was tied up in a bow, the wind would just keep getting it in my face! Damnit! I stopped and started to fix my long hair, again. I sighed once more when suddenly, I felt big, strong hands go through my hair, and bring it up in a bun. I blushed red as I heard Chrom's voice behind me.

"You know, people say that when a woman sighs, it's as if she had given a speech."

I growled and turned to face him, on his handsome face was a genuine smile and I stopped my retort and said instead.

"Thanks for helping me, Chrom."

His smile widened and I felt like my whole world brightened because of it.

"No problem Rodin."

He then walked passed me and started to lead the Shepherd's again. I sighed once more, this time noticing Chrom look at me with concern. I smiled and waved at him and he nodded before looking forward once more. However, this time I stayed back until I was behind the group and groaned in frustration. As I was saying, my love for him isn't simple, he sees me naked, I see him naked, he avoids me for weeks after, and is sweet and caring all the time towards me, but it's not like he wasn't before... Tharja came up to me and said

"So... Chrom not avoiding you anymore?"

I screamed in surprise, making some of the Shepherds looked at me with concern, when their eyes landed on Tharja who was behind me with an evil smirk on her face though, they understood what had happened.

She snuck up on me for once.

I sighed and she mouth 'oh' and said.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe... put a hex on him?"

I screech and tackled her to the ground and covered her mouth. I looked around and saw Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick now looking at us. I ignored them and whispered in a hushed voice.

"DON'T even think about it, Tharja."

She sighed and nodded. I got off of her and crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my nose up in announce. Tharja laughed and yelled out.

"Oh, did I- Hahaha! Did I hit a nerve?! Ahelck!"

I had turned and covered Tharja's mouth with my hand and looked around in fear as I Sshhed her.

"Quiet! Do you want the Risen to hear?!"

As I looked around Tharja raised an eyebrow and licked my hand. I pulled back and screech in disgust as I whipped my hand on her shoulder.

"Eww, Tharja! Disgusting! You don't lick people! That's-yuck!"

Frederick sighed and walked over to us, and asked.

"What's the matter Robin?!"

I ran behind him and screamed with pure disgust in my voice.

"She-She fucking licked me!"

Now we had everyone's attention and Tharja smiled.

"What? Next time don't stop me from laughing and I won't lick you, Robin. But you did taste good..."

I couldn't believe her words, and suddenly my world turned black. I know I fainted, but who would blame me? I was licked by a girl and called tasty... gross. I heard voices around me, and one stood out in particular.

Chrom's voice.

"Robin are you alright? Robin?" Chrom.

I felt myself get lifted up in strong arms only partly off the ground.

"What happened?" Lissa.

"Tharja licked her, and called Robin tasty." Frederick.

"Eww..." Lissa.

I slowly opened my eye's and saw Chrom looking down at me with worry and amusement lighting his eyes. What was so funny? I swear I have mood swings.

"Robin, are you alright?"

"Depends. Did Tharj called me tasty?"

He laughed a warm-hearted laugh and nodded.

I got light headed again whispered in horror.

"No. No, I'm not alright."

Everyone around me started laughing, even Frederick! My gosh! I somehow manage to wiggle out of Chrom's arms and watched as he started balling with laughter with everyone else. I growled and stomped off angrily into the forest towards the river to wash off her germs.

Chrom stopped laughing and whipped some of his tears away with everyone else. But he turned serious and turned to Tharja.

"Do not lick her again."

She paled and nodded and they all watched as Chrom went after Robin.

I sat down near the river and put my hand in the cold water. I just wish Chrom could love me. Even if he did, I won't know what to do... as a lover. I felt someone gently touch my shoulder and I turned my head around to see Chrom smiling at me. We didn't say anything as he bent down behind me and started to rub my back soothingly. I could tell by his actions that he knew Tharja wasn't straight and that it really grossed me out.

Especially if she stalked me...

I sighed again and let his touch sooth my turmoil. Sometimes I swear Chrom loved me, but you can't tell by actions alone. I sighed again as I raised my hand out of the water. Where she licked me felt like it was on fire. It physically hurt. I felt Chrom lean over and take my hand in his own, I blushed a bright red but he ignored it.

Much to my relief.

He bent down and kissed my palm, making me blush even more. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. He had a smile that reached his eyes as he asked me sweetly.

"Better?"

My blushed deepened as I nodded. His smile brightened as he helped me to stand.

"Stay next to me." he ordered me and I nodded, not wanting to be anywhere but with him.

We finally made it to the village and we were ordered to help them clear the mess the Risen had made. Currently, I was in the forest, picking up pieces of trash. Like burnt wood, paper, cloth, stuff like that. I heard laughter nearby so I stood up and looked down over the small hill I was on. I saw Chrom and Sumia playing with the village kids. Chrom was laughing as he picked up a little girl. She had fallen and was about to cry, but he held her with that smile of his and she started to feel better.

I smiled. He'll make and good father one day. I was about to turn away but I saw Sumai trip again, her foot in a pothole. Chrom and the kids ran over to help her, all laughing as Sumai blushed red. I watched as Chrom lifted her up and sat her on her feet. The kids ran up over and hugged both of them with smiling, and it tore my heart up.

Why? Why did I have to love him? I don't have a chance when Sumai is prettier and more lady-like. Chrom even said that I wasn't a lady. That no one saw me as a lady... I felt a tear come to my eye and I heard Frederick come behind me and asked me.

"Why do you cry, Robin?"

I turned and smiled at him, with a happy smile.

"They are too cute."

I turned and pointed at the children and Chrom playing together as Sumai was sitting down.

"The children love him..."

Frederick smiled and walked up next to watch them as well. He then smiled and it took me by surprise.

"Yes... yes they do."

I didn't need him to reinforce my fears.

It had been days since we helped the village and we were in a battle with the Risen. I turned around and got hit on the head by one with a wooden log and I fell on one knee holding my head with one hand while the other held my Thunder tome. I touched it and then threw my arm at the Risen and thunder magic came out and hit him. Killing him. Chrom ran over to me and helped me to stand.

"What now Robin?" he asked me but I couldn't see straight or hear him right so I just said.

"Straight. Stay in pairs."

He nodded and ran back to Frederick, who I had paired up with him, and he gave the order to move straight and stay with their partner.

After the. battle, everyone was tired and exhausted from fighting so hard. I was getting healed by Lissa and everyone was just sitting quietly.

"Was it just me, or were they harder this time around?" Lissa asked me and I flinched.

They didn't know that I had accidentally sent them towards the strongest part of the Risen army.

Oops.

"Y-Yes. Your not the only one." I said and flinched away from her touch as she touched a sensitive part of my wound.

Her eyes widen and she quickly apologized a million times over and I hardly got a word into calm her.

"Lissa? Lissa it-'Sorry Robin!'-s LISSA IT'S OK!" I yelled at her and she stopped to look at me.

I was breathing hard as I got up, my emotions getting the better of me.

"Lissa... you're fine... I know you didn't mean it. So don't say sorry..." I whispered with a tired voice as I started to walk away. "I need some time to myself," I told her and I went and got my stuff. "Going for a walk," I told everyone and I went in the forest.

I almost killed them today, I thought. As I continued to walk, the darker my thoughts turned, and the more I thought of running away from camp.

And Chrom.

I started to run farther away from camp and soon, I found myself near the next town. I know that would be the first place they'll look for me, so I turned back and ran east for a few minutes. I came across a lake and I went a few ways away from it before I set up camp.

My camp.

I had my tent up, everything else that I had in my tent up and I was set. I just needed a fire and to hunt. I went to the river and caught some fish, I then went back to camp and started a fire and started cooking them.

I sighed, being a runaway is lonely.

Chrom's point of view:

Everyone had set up camp and was either asleep or having a good time. I sighed as I only thought of Robin, she had been gone for quite some time and it was dark. I got up and went to Frederick, and said to him.

"Robin has yet to return, so I'm going to look for her. I want you to stay here and protect the camp and Lissa."

Frederick nodded and said, "Yes, M'Lord."

I then turned and followed Robins's footprints. She sure has gone aways, I thought as I soon started running as her footprints got farther apart. Meaning that she had run. Worry came and I wondered if she was running from a Risen or worst. I soon stopped and came to the end of the forest and looked down at the village. I followed her footprints to a river and then I came across her camp. She was sitting in front of a fire with fish over it. She looked sad and scared as she watched the fire with her robs tightly around her figure.

I walked out from hiding and she looked up at me with fear and confusion.

"C-Chrom?" she asked and I smiled.

"Hello, Robin. Why did you run away?"

She stood up and as I got closer, I saw that she was trembling from either the cold or fear, I couldn't tell.

"I-I almost killed you all today." she told me and I was in an arm's length of her.

I was shocked but I know she needed to be comforted, not gocked at. I pulled her to my chest and I just held her to me as she started to cry. I didn't say anything because I knew I'd make it worse, that and I didn't trust my voice. She clung on to me as if I was the only person in the world who could catch her. Damn, I love this woman. I can't get enough of her.

When her trembling and sobbing slowed down, I said as I rubbed her back.

"What do you mean you almost killed us?"

She took a deep breath and told me of what happened on the battlefield. When she was done, I felt like laughing. She was so cute. She makes A mistake and she thinks the worst.

"Robin, you made a mistake, if anything, I would be more upset than mad that you made a mistake and didn't want to tell me about it."

Robin pulled back from me and looked me in the eyes. Damnit! She was too beautiful! I want her, Damnit, I want her...

"Why would you be upset?" she asked me with such a cute voice that it made my self-control waver.

"Because if you died, I wouldn't be able to live without you," I whispered to her, at her questioning eyes I continued. "I love you Robin and only you."

Her eyes widened and I leaned down and kissed her passionately. I felt her respond by pulling me closer to her. I love this woman, I really do.

Robin's point of view:

I have never heard any better words than what he said. He loved me. Not Sumai. Not Sully. Not Panne. Not Maribelle. Me. I kissed him for all I was worth and I didn't care who saw us. All I wanted was Chrom. I pulled away from him and whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too."

Chrom smiled and kissed me again. And soon I found myself in my tent, on my bed, with him over me. Our bodies locked in passion, and I didn't want it to stop.

I love this man, and I'm never leaving him.


End file.
